1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wearing apparel. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a vest-like garment having pockets to accommodate hot or cold thermal packs.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses many garments which, when worn, are designed to heat or cool specific parts of the human torso. For example, brassieres using a circulated fluid to cool or heat the breasts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,298,361 (Freund), U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,218 (McAlpine), and U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,621 (Fletcher et al.).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,974 (Miller) shows a brassiere heated by electric means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,595 (Krafft), U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,215 (McWhinnie et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,534 (McWhinnie et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,052 (Rucki), and German Patent No. 4,141,806 disclose thermal packs adapted to be applied directly to a woman""s breast.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a sturdily constructed, therapeutic, thermal vest designed for use by both genders as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.
The present invention, dubbed xe2x80x9cThermal Vestxe2x80x9d, comprises a garment fabricated from a sturdy material which is adapted to be comfortably worn by both males and females. Configured to accommodate a wide range of sizes, the vest is highly effective for treatment of numerous upper torso physical conditions which require warm or cold therapy.
The vest is provided with pockets to accommodate gel packs, which packs may be heated or chilled to achieve the desired result. The vest includes an outer layer made of a material which has an elastic ability to distribute pressure evenly across the upper human torso. The outer layer is breathable and has good insulation qualities. A soft, skin-friendly material forms the inner layer of the vest. Space between the inner and outer layers provides the pockets for the gel packs.
As contemplated, the instant invention can be utilized by lactating mothers to stimulate circulation and induce comfort for engorged breasts. The vest can be effective in post surgical environments, providing therapy to reduce bruising which may accompany mastectomies, breast implants, chest surgery, etc. Sports-persons may find the invention beneficial in treating injuries involving pulled and/or sore chest muscles. The invention has the capability for a myriad of applications involving therapy for the upper torso.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a therapeutic garment for the upper torso of the human body.
It is another object of the invention to provide a therapeutic garment capable of applying warm or cold therapy for the upper torso of the human body.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a therapeutic garment for the upper torso which can be worn by either gender.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a therapeutic garment for the upper torso which is easy to put on and take off.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.